Sweet Things Never End
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: Rimawas just a normal girl but when she ask to transfer to Red Cross Academy to learnto become a patissiere things seem to go haywire. Along the way she learns about sweetspirts and her new roommate may drive her insane. from the authorof an unending love
1. I Will Enroll

**Luna: Hey everyone I have a new story now**

**Rima: so I see this is almost exact copy of Yumeiro Patissiere**

**Luna:well this chapter is once you get to the school situations will be different**

**Nagihiko: well I didn't even come in this chapter**

**Luna: you will be later once Rima gets to the school. Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Rima: she does not own shugo chara or Yumeiro Patissiere she only own her own character. **

Rima's P.o.V

I sat in my room getting ready for Rumi-chan's piano concert. I couldn't decided what to wear. i looked though my closet again and picked up a black knee length skirt. I looked though again and tried to find a top. I ended up picking a white long sleeve v neck sweater. I put the clothes on and looked into the mirror. even though I was 16 I had a total lack of boob. I sighed. no guy is ever gonna look at me. I picked up my purse and began to walk towards the door.

"Rima if you don't hurry we're going to be late." I heard my mother call from down stairs. I began to run out the door and after the first step I fell down all the stairs. I saw my mom and she looked at me with a what-the-hell look.

"sorry I just fell a bit" I gave her a smile

"A bit, you just fell down every stair. Come one lets get in the car." I fallowed her to the car. We began to drive so I pulled out my iPod and began to listen to my music. I watched the trees pass by until we hit the city. As we parked in the parking lot I put away my iPod.

"Come on we don't want to be late." my mother waited till I followed her. We entered the music hall and watched my best friend for years play moonlight sonata. It was a very good preform ace. As we were walking out Rumi-chan walked up to us.

"Rima-chan there is a sweets fair next door. I know how you like them so I asked my mom and she said you could come with us." I looked over at my mother and she nodded signaling I could go.

"I'd really like that." I fallowed Rumi-chan until we entered the ornate building. I started to remember why I liked sweets so much.

_~flashback~_

_I was sitting next to the lake crying. My friends wouldn't play with me. My grandma had just walked over but I wouldn't lift up my head. _

"_Rima did they upset you again?" she asked. Her voice was smooth and it calmed me._

"_No but they won't play with me." I said another set of tears escaping my face_

"_You know what will make you feel better." I shook my head_

"_One of grandma's magic sweets" she sent me a smile_

"_Magic sweets?" she handed me a small lemon tart._

"_One bite and you will be smiling" she spoke as I took the first bite. The aroma and taste filled my senses and I smiled._

"_I told you, why don't you tell the other kids its time for lunch" _

"_Yes ma'am" I ran off to find the other kids with a smile stuck on my face._

_~end flashback~_

It was sad but grandma passed away a year ago in her sleep due to a heart condition. We walked further in and I saw all the sweets. I picked up a try and picked up 3 different kinds of cake and went to the cashier. After paying for them Rumi-chan and I found a table and sat down. We talked about school while we ate our cakes. When I came to the third and final a familiar taste spread through my mouth. It was one of the cakes my grandmother had made.

"Rumi-chan I'll be right back." I got up and carried my cake with me. I didn't know why but I wanted to find who had made this. I walked by each table trying to remember which table I had gotten it from. As I walked further I heard a voice say something

"Miss is there something wrong with my cake?" I tuned to see a man with blondish hair.

"That's not it, it tastes a lot like the ones my grandmother used to make" I looked at his name tag. It read Tsukasa Amakawa.

"Sorry but I was mistaken" I bowed slightly

"Its rude to say that things taste similar" I said hoping to clear up anything I may have done to insult him

"Was your grandmother a patissiere?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes she used to own a cake shop out in the country by a lake."

"Used to, so now..?"

"She died a year ago due to a heart condition."

"Um.. I am sorry I reminded you of such a sad thing."

"Not at all my uncle now runs the shop."

"Sorry to ask this but did your grandmother study in France when she was young"

"Come to think of it I think she went to an academy I think if I recall right it was Crimson Cross."

"I see I also went to school there so that's why my cakes must taste similar to your grandmother's for you to notice this with one bite you sense of taste is amazing."

amazing? He really didn't mean that did he.

"Young lady what is your name?"

"Rima, Rima Mashiro."

"I would like you to be the first to taste my new cake" he help me sit down and he began to work on making the cake. He finished the cake it looked amazing. I could smell the bitter chocolate. I looked at it and saw it was a roll cake make of a chocolate base. I noticed it had fruit in it as well as white chocolate poured on it. The chocolate had also been shaved on it. I took a bite. The taste over whelmed in my mouth.

"The chocolate cake is bitter like some sort of demon compared to the sweetness of the glaze which reminds me of an angel. The fruit complements it leaving a refreshing taste as if it were heaven."

"Amazing." he was in shock and I didn't know why

"You pin pointed at the name. The cakes name is a devil in heaven based on just the chocolates. You have an amazing sense of taste."

I was being praised yet again

"Won't you study at Crimson Cross and become a patissiere?" the question made me remember wanting and telling my grandma I would become a patissiere just like her when I was little.

"Please do come. You have talent"

I thought of wanting to be just like my grandmother.

"I'll enroll in Crimson Cross"

**Luna: Rima you are so right it sounds just like the anime**

**Rima: but you tried your best so I think you are fine and you may get people to watch it**

**Nagihiko: she is right **

**Luna: Thanks well I got to go so rate and review**


	2. The New School and The Roommate

**Luna: Sorry it took so long to update. I want to thank all who reviewed any of my stories I do have a youtube so if you want to watch any of my vids ask me for my info.**

**Nagihiko: I feel sorry for your mom**

**Rima: what happened to her mom**

**Luna: my mom is on oxygen right now and if anyone is a part of job's daughters I am proud to say I am a PHQ**

**Nagihiko: what's job's daughters?**

**Rima: well if people want more info they can ask Luna. It's not like you can join it's for girls between the ages of 10-20.**

**Nagihiko: I can't but my "Twin" can**

**Rima: Oh god!**

**Luna: let's start the chapter I don't not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters and I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**

Rima's P.o.V

When I got home I told my parents I needed to talk to them. After diner we all went into the living room.

"Mom remember how grandma studied in Paris at the Crimson Cross academy." I started on the track I needed to convince them to let me go.

"Yes she said it was an experience of a lifetime." My mother told me smiling sweetly.

"Well today while I was at the sweets fair I met a man who tested my abilities and he wants me to enroll in the school." I told my parents

"My daughter won't go to Paris to leave me all alone!" my dad said back into his stage where he thinks I will always be his baby girl.

"Well there is a branch of the academy here in Japan." I said hoping to convince my parents. I handed my mom the hand out that he had given me for her to read.

"Honey how far is it?" my dad asked not wanting me to be far.

"It's a three hour drive and looks like she will live in the dorms." My mom smiled but as soon as my dad heard this he made a face.

"She will not stay at the dorms because she isn't going." My dad told me tears starting to slip through. Both me and my mom knew they were fake so we paid no mind.

"Honey shouldn't she be able to chase after her dreams?" my mother said giving another smile.

"But…" my mother at that moment snapped.

"I found this cleaning the garage!" she held up a bag of golf clubs.

My mother went on a long rampage about him spending money then he finally gave in. I went up stairs to pack a suitcase full of clothes and my scrapbook along with a few other necessary things. I went to sleep after reading the pan flit again. I noticed it said that there were going to be mixed dorms due to the mass amount of students. So that means I could end up having a guy. I fell asleep soon

~2 Days later~

I woke up to my alarm going off. I had set it the night before so I could get up early enough to catch the bus. I walked over to my night stand and picked up my new uniform. I went into the bathroom and showered. I had to use my mother's shampoo because I had packed mine. I lathered it into my hair. The smell of jasmine and orchid filled the room. I washed my body and then turned off the water and dried off. I picked up my uniform and began to put it on. The black skirt was pleated and came down to my knees. The shirt was a long sleeve pink color with black trim. I skinny black ribbon tied into a bow forms the neck tie. I put on a pair of black knee high socks.

( this is the uniform http://i466. /albums/rr26/152dude/  Remove spaces and it should work.)

I looked in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with my hair. I saw a black satin ribbon on the bath room counter and decided to put it up into a pony tail and put the ribbon in a bow around it. I walked out the door and grabbed my bag from my room and carefully went down the stairs so I wouldn't fall.

"Honey you need to eat then go to catch your bus." My mom told me. My mom had been so supportive of me wanting to go to a new school. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. I got up and put my dishes in the sink. I grabbed my backpack off the counter then my suitcase.

"I'm off." My mother smiled while my dad was in tears.

"Have a good time." My mother said as I walked out the door. I walked over to the bus stop. I was about 5 minutes early so I sat on the bench. It seemed strange. I have never thought of going to an academy and when I do I get a full scholarship. I wondered what it was going to be like. I hope I would get a nice roommate preferably a girl or a gay guy so that I wouldn't have a guy gawking at me. The bus pulled up. I grabbed my stuff and got on it. Not many people were on it. I saw a girl in the same uniform as me so I sat right behind her.

"My name is Rima, looks like we are going to the same school." I said.

"My name is Amu. It's nice to meet you. I can't wait to go back. I had to go home to have my sweet 16 with my family." She smiled

"The drive back to the academy is about 2 and ½ to 3 hours so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I have my laptop and it has a killer battery so it will last the entire time." I told her.

"Hey I just got a box set of Vampire Knight for my birthday we could watch that." She smiled.

"Sure!" I smiled and pulled out my laptop while she pulled out the DVDs. We began to watch the episodes. We both went on about how Yuuki needs to end up with Zero. We loved the fact Aido has issues and Kaname just creeps the crap out of us. We were giggling and laughing about the things that happen with head master cross. Soon the driver announced that we were only about 5 minutes from the school. I popped out the DVD and handed it to her. We put our stuff away as we waited for the bus to stop.

"So about the roommate stuff, did you get a mixed room?" I asked.

"Yes I did and her is the most annoying and perverted guy you've ever seen." She was a little ticked off.

"Yours should be out here somewhere waiting for you." She said as she got off the bus. I saw many kids in their uniforms walking around campus.

"It maybe the weekend but everyone loves the places around school, I hope we see each other again soon." She said and then walked away. I stood in front of a sculpture of a large fairy.

"That is said to be the queen of the sweet spirits." A boy with long indigo hair and golden brown eyes walked over to me.

"You must be Mashiro-san, my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki I am your roommate."

You got to be kidding me. My roommate is a **GUY**!!

**Luna: hehehe**

**Nagihiko: your evil I didn't even show up till the last minute**

**Rima: you're lucky you're even in it.**

**Luna: ah Rima this is a Rimahiko story, so he kinda has to be in it**

**Nagihiko: She's right Rima-tan**

**Rima: stop with the nickname**

**Nagihiko: Would you rather me call you RiRi **

**Rima: Bye I'm out here.**

**Luna: Ouch! Um… rate and review please.**


	3. Diner Time

**Luna: Finally I update.**

**Rima: That's good *looks over chapter* BAD LUNA BAD!!!**

**Nagihiko: what'd she do?**

**Rima: Read!**

**Nagihiko:*reads over chapter* Rima, this is a Rimahiko story so it's gonna happen**

**Rima: I can't even call you cross dresser now either.**

**Nagihiko: be nice**

**Luna: anyway I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters or Vampire Knight**

Rima's P.o.V

I couldn't believe I had a guy as a roommate. This was not gonna be good for me.

"So Rima, I guess you're a little surprised that you have a boy for a roommate, huh?" Nagihiko said nervously

"I guess I was hoping for a girl but your close enough" I glared at him

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"With hair that long you could pass for a girl" I told him

"Family tradition, I can't cut my hair till after an important event in my life, unless it touches the floor, then I get it cut a bit" he blushed a bit.

"Okay" I responded. He took me on a tour of the campus then to the office to get my schedule. I looked at it and was happy.

"So I have Algebra 2 then Home economics, Language arts, World History, Science and lastly a free period." I told him

"Wow" his mouth fell open.

"What?" I seemed surprised by his actions

"Let me look to see what rooms" I handed him the schedule

"You have all your classes with me" I was shocked to say the least, he had to be my roommate and be in all my classes.

"That's okay, I guess" it seemed weird to me. It's like god wanted me to be friends with him.

"Let's go get your stuff unpacked." He suggested. I just nodded my head and followed him back to the room. The room was large and I noticed it had a kitchen in it as well as a bathroom.

"Your Beds over there." He said pointing tone side of the room. His side was decorated in blues and purples. I could tell I would have to pull my stuff out of the boxes. I began to unpack. I had my bed made and was moving a box of books. They were quite heavy.

"Here let me help you." Nagihiko picked up the box and moved it to my desk.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. I walked over and began to unpack the books. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Nagi, it's Amu someone said you were walking with a new girl." I recognized the door and ran over to it

"Rima you don't have to get the door." He smiled

"I know her" I opened the door.

"RIMA!!" she jumped up onto me.

"Hi Amu" I smiled

"Good thing you have a friend of mine, it'll be easier to hang out now" she smiled

"Amu you know her?" Nagihiko asked

"Yes she rode the bus with me, we watched Vampire Knight." She smiled

"Isn't that the show your obsessed with?" Nagihiko gave her a look

"Yeah so what." She stuck out her tongue

"Let's go eat, Yaya and Utau are waiting for me and Ikuto said something about Kukai and Tadase waiting."

"Right, Rima you can eat with us." He smiled at me

"Okay." I grabbed my purse and walked over to the door again

I was lead through a series of halls and then into a large room, if you ever seen harry potter you know what the dining room looks like. We sat down near her friends. One had yellow blonde hair into two pony tails; the other had short auburn hair in two to short pony tails with red ribbon.

"This is Utau…" she pointed to the bright blonde

"I'm Yaya" Yaya smiled brightly

We sat down and food was taken out for us. I tasted the dish.

"This soup is good" I said to them

"Yaya likes the taste too." She smiled

"I can taste the parsley and slight touches of garlic, the aroma reminds me of a crisp fall, I taste the tomatoes as if they were just grown, the flavor is amazing"

Nagihiko P.o.V

"You have an amazing sense of taste" I stared at her. Just from a spoonful she was able to tell that much.

"That's what Amakawa-san said to me." She said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Did you say Amakawa-san?" Utau asked

"Yeah I meet him a sweets fair where I live" she explained

"He's a world class patisserie!" Yaya yelled

"What?" she looked so surprised. She actually looked really cute.

"He went to the same school as my grandmother. I never knew that" she looked down

"Wait if you were told by him you had a good sense of taste, you must be very good then" Kukai told her.

"I guess so my grandma taught me how to cook" she told us

Dinner was soon over and I showed her back to our room. She began to put her books away. I noticed some were gag mangas

"So you like comedy?" I asked her. I saw her face go pink

"What's wrong with that?" she asked me. The more I looked at her the cuter she became

"Nothing at all, I think it's cute" I couldn't believe I just said that. I saw her face go darker.

"Maybe I should go shower." I told her going over to my dresser and grabbing my clothes. I went into the bathroom and shut the door.

'_You're falling for her'_

Great the voice in my head is back

'I do not' I augured

'_Then how do you explain the comment you told her and how you been acting around her'_

'I don't act any different then I normally do' I argued again getting undressed to take a shower

'_Well see you later' _the voice disappeared and I got in the shower. The warm water soothed my mussels. It was a pain but I washed my hair and wondered when it would be time for me to cut it. My family was strange. You weren't supposed to cut your hair at all, unless with a good reason, until you had your first kiss. For some reason Rima popped into my head. I tossed the idea right away. I got out and dried myself off and got dressed. I walked out the door.

"Took you long enough." Rima gave me a look. Somehow she still seemed cute. I walked out of her way and she went in to the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard the water running. I went over and laid on my bed. I soon fell asleep

**Luna: well I want to let all my readers ask me questions in my reviews so ask away.**

**Nagihiko: Your answer to MetallicBlueFrog kinda scared me**

**Rima: better her than me**

**Nagihiko: but I love you Rima**

**Rima: *blush***

**Nagihiko: Luna you owe me $10n now**

**Rima: for what?**

**Luna: he bet he could make you blush with one sentence.**

**Rima: YOU MADE A BET ABOUT ME!?!?!?!**

**Luna: RUN!!**

**Nagihiko: Rate and review**


	4. Dear Constant Reader

_**Dear Constant Reader,**_

_I am sorry to say that I have gotten a major case of writers block and I can't seem to get out of it, but that's where you can help send me ideas on what you would like for me to add to the story. What would make it more fun or interesting or maybe even add some drama. If anyone talks to me a lot they know I write a lot of song fics so suggest songs I could listen to so I can get out of the funk I'm in. Also I want to know what you guys want to know about me, even the random wacky questions will be answered once a week on Friday story or no story. ^o^_

_Also I want to know what other stories would you like to hear from me, I'm planning on working out a Naruto Fanfic cause my nephew is a huge fan with a great idea, the sad thing is he has cancer right now so I want to work only on that right now. I want to know if you would want me to post it so here's the idea_

_Pervey sage did have a kid, and she has inherited his strength without the knowledge of it. Sasuke who is still out for revenge and finds her. He captures her and make her his tool in the fight ageist Naruto. But when push comes to shove she ends up running into Naruto without Sasuke and without knowing what Sasuke's true plans are. What worse is she's fallen for both of them._

_So tell me what you think. I am also thinking about posting some of my other work, for instance I have a vampire knight fan fic that's and IchijouXoc and then a fruits basket that is a YukiXoc but that I have to do a lot of editing on. I also found a old princess tutu story which I find rather inserting. As stated in some of my stories I do have the occasional bad thing happen, well the occasional has turned into the daily -.- _

_I have had such a bad time it isn't funny I'm actually grounded right now and have been working on this letter for at least 2 weeks during my classes. Another thing is as of last Thursday I was pushed off the bus and fell hard on the ground. It resulted in having a Air Force medic pull over and help me put a splint on as I waited for an ambulance. I didn't get out of the ER till 3 in the morning after having x-rays and other things done -.- all that for just a major sprain. I might need physical therapy now._

_This year school wise hasn't been great either, hence the grounding. I just want to hide in a hole right now. My youtube has been affected by my school laptop so that means no more videos for a while from redpearlvoise T.T I may not have time to write due to my computer being taken after homework but I have been reading and getting tons of ideas for new stories but that doesn't help my current problem, I need to UPDATE and FINISH one of my old one so that's why above I asked you what you want to happen, the ideas I like the best and can write the most on will be used._

_And so my dear readers a bid a farewell as who knows when the next time I can update at all will be. Wish me luck as I try to pull up my grades and my ankle gets better I need all the help I can get. I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Luna Sakamoto **_

_**an aspersing author a daughter a sister and a friend **_


	5. Through the Thunder and Lightning

**Luna: Thanks for waiting sorry I didn't have much time and I actually found I started this a while back but it wasn't saved in its normal file. Thanks for all the ideas I am going to be using a lot of them**

**Nagihiko: she has been absent from school all week Monday through Friday.**

**Rima: why is that**

**Luna: I've been really sick and my mom just left to get my dad from the hospital**

**Nagihiko: why is he at the hospital?**

**Luna: he had surgery and I'm not going into details**

**Rima: All righty she does not own Shugo Chara or its characters**

**Luna: Enjoy**

Rima P.o.V

I walked out of the shower to see him asleep without a cover on. I moved and set one on him and then moved to my bed getting under the covers. I sighed a bit as I looked at the ceiling. It would be a lie if I didn't say I was nervous to be at a new school in fact I was so nervous I wanted to be back home. I though back to my grandmother. She wouldn't have given up and I knew I shouldn't myself. I slowly drifted into sleep.

"Rima time to get up" I felt myself being slightly shaken as my eyes opened to see a smiling Nagihiko

"Hurry and get dressed so we can meet the others." He spoke softly. I nodded sleepily and stood up going over to my dresser to grab my uniform. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face fully waking up now. I pulled on the uniform after taking off my night gown and then fixed it. I brushed my long curly hair and put a black head band to push back my bangs. I walked out to see him smiling at me and I sighed a bit.

"Let's just get to breakfast." I told him. We walked down the halls and I was still amazed by how big this place was. We entered the cafeteria and I saw the others and walked over.

"Okay guys we have news since Amu just had her sweet 16 and my birthday is this week we are having a small party in my dorm" Utau said with a smile

"Would your room mate be okay with that?" I asked

"Yaya has no problem with it" Yaya said with a smile. I smiled slightly already being involved with a group of friends.

"So Rima we have our skill classes and then our regular classes" Nagihiko explained. I nodded slightly to him. We all ate then headed off to class Me and Nagihiko were the only ones in my class and it was just the basic Pasty class. The teacher told us to be partner and then gave us our assignment. We were making flan together. I already knew the basics which was a little help and Nagihiko helped me with the rest. Suddenly everything went black

"Class don't worry, this is just a black out, I'm sure it's just cause the storm but because of the power I want you to just sit where you are and talk amongst yourselves" there teacher told them. I sighed a bit and then moved to sit but tripped a bit and landed on something soft.

"Are you okay?" came a familiar voice. My face went red

"I-I'm sorry" I said quickly but then heard a clap of thunder and froze in my spot

"Are you okay?" he repeated

"Y-yeah" I said softly. I wasn't about to admit to being scared of the thunder. I heard another lad crash and jumped a bit. Nagihiko shifted a bit and sat me in his lap before digging in his bag. He soon pulled out a big pair of head phones and put them on me and turned on some music

"That way you won't hear the thunder" he said and then had me rest ageist him. I was embarrassed beyond belief but somehow I felt a little safe being there with him like this. He rubbed my back slightly trying to calm me. I didn't know why he was being so nice I barely knew him, but strangely I liked this kindness

'_Your falling for him'_ so the voice in my head is back

'No I'm just glad we are friends now' I argued in my head

'_You tell yourself that but how do you really feel?'_

'I see us as friends and nothing more' I told it

'_Yeah but for how long?'_ I started thinking and sadly I saw a point I had gotten close to Nagihiko in such a short time I was amazed myself how quickly I became friends with him.

'_I'll just leave you to your thoughts'_ the voice said then left. I had to distract myself from him for a minute so I started thinking about the party that was to come. I wondered what I should wear and then I started to think who would be there.

'_Great _there goes getting him out of my head' I thought then had an inward sigh. It seemed like it was taking forever for the power to come back on. I couldn't help but remember that I didn't even hear the storm in our room and then the cafeteria was too loud to even hear anything more than 2 feet from you. I looked at Nagihiko for a second and then blushed slightly because I had found he had been staring at me. The lights flickered a moment and came on. He slowly removed the headphones off my head it was only then I noticed I hadn't heard any of the thunder.

"Alright class it seems they had t use the generators so they advise you to go back to your dorms and just leave to have lunch and dinner, they say it's a pretty bad storm" the teacher said to us.

Nagihiko's P.o.V

I looked at Rima for a minute she seemed to be better than earlier I was a bit surprised when she fell on me but I didn't get mad and I couldn't help but feel bad for her when I saw her reaction to the thunder. Maybe the voice in my head was right, maybe I was falling for Rima. I helped clean up a bit then Rima and I walked to our room. Once inside I turned on the T.V. for a distraction. The News stated it was a bad storm and that everyone should stay inside and it should be over by the end of the night. I looked at Rima again

"Rima…" I said slowly

"Yeah?" she asked

"If you don't want anyone to know you are afraid of lightning I won't say anything" I told her

"Yes please" she said softly as she went through her clothes

"Planning for the party?" I asked. She just nodded before giving up and laying on the bed and grabbing a gag manga.

**Rima: Luna I will kill you!**

**Luna: *hides in corner* why is that?**

**Rima: Why did that happen in class**

**Luna: w-well I thought it would bring you guys closer and also I could use it for a better plot in later chapters so I thought it was a good idea**

**Nagihiko: Don't worry Luna I'm sure the readers will like it don't let Rima get to you**

**Luna: I'll try but she's so scary at times…**

**Nagihiko: Please review anyone who does gets cyber cookies ^.^**

**Luna: and also post more ideas I know later I'll use Nagihiko getting jealous but I need more ideas and also ask questions like I said I want my readers to get to know me better ^^**


	6. AN: Up for Adoption

Story Adoption-

This being posted on this story means that this particular story is up for adoption; however there are rules in which I ask you to abide by

First given is first serve unless I say otherwise

Must have at least 1 other fanfic in fandom as this to adopt this, it's to make sure you know the characters and such

Must be a member of Fanfiction for 6 or more months

That is it for the main rules, now I know you all are wondering how to adopt one of my stories, well there are a few things I'd like for you to do and here they are.

Send me a PM titled Adoption of _ (the name of the story)

Send me a 2 to 3 paragraph add on to what I have so I may sample your work

Tell me of any plot changes you would be making to the story

If you are not a native english speaker please tell me so and I will give you permison to translate all of my already published story

Tell me WHY you want to adopt the story and WHY you think you would do a good job on contuining it

And that is it for the most part, you are allowed to add any extra things if you would like.


End file.
